classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Capri
The Ford Capri was a British sports car built from 1962 until 1964 and later from 1969 to 1986. The name was first applied to the Ford Consul Capri in 1962 and later to the Ford Capri in 1969. The Capri Mk. I and II were sold as the Mercury Capri in North America. Ford Consul Capri The Ford Consul Capri was a 2-door coupé version of the Ford Consul Classic saloon made by Ford of Britain from 1962-64. Codenamed the Sunbird, it took design influences from the American Ford Thunderbird and Ford Galaxie and was created to add glamour to the production line. Unfortunately, sales were a disappointment and the Consul Capri was dropped after just 2½ years and 19,421 cars. They are now very rare. Ford Capri Mk. I The Ford Capri Mk. I was made from 1969-74. Although a fastback coupé, it was made to be affordable and to appeal to people who may not previously have been able to afford a sports car. The fact that it was affordable as well as being a fastback coupé meant that they made a fairly practical second car for a family. By 1970, Ford had sold 400,000 Capris and in 1972 the Capri recieved a facelift. The Capri was also very competitive in motor racing, particularly in Touring Car racing. Because of the Capri's affordability, performance, popularity and availability to the masses, it is often referred to as the 'British Mustang'. In total, 1.2 million Mk. Is were sold. Ford Capri Mk. II The Capri Mk. II was introduced in 1974 and ran until 1978. Following the 1973 Oil Crisis, Ford decided to make the Capri more suited to everday driving, so they gave the Mk. II a shorter bonnet, larger cabin and a hatchback. in 1975 a limited edition John Player Special Capri was introduced. It was aavailable in black or white with gold pinstriping and gold wheels to mimic the Formula 1 livery. Ford Capri Mk. III The Capri Mk. III ran from 1978-86. It had improved aerodynamics meaning better performance and better economy. It also saw the introduction of the quad headlights. A rare example of the Mk. III is the Tickford Capri. They were hand built at 200 cars per our. They had in improved top speed of 137 mph, as well as a luxury interior and bodykit. Because of this they were very expensive, which resulted in less than 100 cars sold. Zakspeed Zakspeed extensively modified Capris which proved very successful in motor racing in the 1980s. In Media *Del Boy drove a green Capri MkIII in the later episodes of Only Fools and Horses as well as his Reliant Regal. * The Capri also found fame in The Professionals. In the first 1978 season a highly unusual X-pack MkII 3.1-litre in silver appeared briefly in Ray Doyle's (Martin Shaw) hands, while William Bodie (Lewis Collins) drove a bronze 3.0-litre Ghia. In the second '78 season Bodie had a silver MkIII 3.0S and Doyle switched to an Escort. For '80 and '81 Bodie and Doyle used a variety of gold and silver Capri 3.0Ss. * Dennis Waterman's character, Terry McCann, drove three Capri MkIIs in Minder. ''The first was a 2.0S shown in the opening credits for the first seven series. *It has also put in several appearences in other TV shows like ''Ashes to Ashes. Gallery Ford Capri Consul classic.JPG|Ford Consul Capri Ford Consul Capri.JPG|Ford Consul Capri Cars etc 033.JPG|Ford Consul Capri badge Ford Consul Capri (2).JPG|Ford Consul Capri rear view Ford Capri.JPG|Ford Capri Capri front.JPG|Ford Capri front view Capri rear.JPG|Ford Capri rear view Ford Consul Capri 2 (2).JPG|Ford Consul Capri rear view Ford Consul Capri 2.JPG|Ford Consul Capri front view Ford Capri MK1.JPG|Ford Capri Mk1 Ford Capri MK1 back.JPG|Ford Capri Mk1 Capri.JPG|Ford Capri Capri (2).JPG|Ford Capri assorted snaps 960.JPG|Tickford Capri 100_1742.JPG|1985 Ford Capri Cosworth|link=http://classiccars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ford_Capri&action=edit 100_1823.JPG|1986 Ford Capri Mk. III convertible|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5798695295/ 100_1967.JPG|1962 Ford Consul Capri|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5836610410/ 100_1998.JPG|1975 Ford Capri Mk. II JPS|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5846380408/ 102_2362.JPG|1973 Ford Capri Mk. I|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6084454585/ 100_2847.JPG|Ford Capri Mk. I racer|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6147611819/ Yellow capri.jpg DSC07638.JPG|Ford Capri 1.6 Laser DSC07654.JPG|Ford Capri DSC07443.JPG|Ford Consul Capri DSC00161.JPG|Ford Capri DSC00160.JPG|Ford Capri DSC00234.JPG|Ford Capri badge DSC07847.JPG|Ford Capri Cars 2012 062.JPG Cars 2012 061.JPG Cars 2012 060.JPG|Injection Badge DSC02182.JPG|Ford Capri DSC02156.JPG|Ford Capri DSC02183.JPG|Ford Capri DSC02154.JPG|Ford Capri Mk II DSC08615.JPG|Ford Capri Hols 2 141.JPG|Ford Capri DSC09271.JPG|Ford Consul Capri DSC09277.JPG|Ford Consul Capri Car etc 028.JPG|Consul Capri DSC09307.JPG|Ford Capri Evolution of the Ford Capri Ford Consul Capri 2.JPG|Ford Cousul Capri Ford Capri MK1.JPG|Ford Capri Mark I 100 1998.JPG|Ford Capri Mark II Capri.JPG|Ford Capri Mark III Category:Ford Category:Post-war Category:Ford of Britain Category:Ford of Europe